utherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Messages
Click the My Home Social Center button to open your Home tab, then click the Messages tab. This is Utherverses internal message system. Often it gets confused with emails. This is not the case, you cannot email to or from the message system and everything happens on the Social Center. You do however at times get official messages from Utherverse regarding certain features. Currently the most common received message from Utherverse is your anniversary date for your account with a link to the Loyalty Swagbag. Your Messages tab comprises a set of sub-tabs: * View Messages * Compose * Email Preferences * Bulletins These sub-tabs are described below. View Messages On this tab you can view the messages you have received sorted by date. You can alter the view by Sender, Subject, Date/Time and Status. Further more you have an inbox, sendbox and deleted items. And you can create your own folders, and move them into these for easier sorting of messages. The numbers in brackets behind the folders are the number of messages in those folders. If it is possible to delete a folder, you will see a button to delete the folder, once you are in that folder if there is any messages in this folder they will be moved to delete items. To read messages you simply click the subject of the message. If you click the avatar name it will take you to this persons profile instead. Once your read a message sent to you, you can click a button to delete this message and it will be moved to your deleted folder. If you click the Empty Trash button (that only shows up when you have deleted messages) you will permanently delete these messages. At the bottom you can find the following bar: You can select messages individually and then delete the selection by clicking the Delete Selected option. You can also delete all messages on this page by selecting the Toggle Select All option. Another option you can do with the selected messages is to move messages into different folders, use the dropdown box to do this and then press . Lasty you can use the search function to find specific messages, not that it only searches the message content not '''the profile names. It will also only search in the folder you have selected. Lastly you can click the compose button, which will bring you to the compose tab explained in the next section below. Compose This is where you can send messages to your friends or person you want to contact. When typing into the '''to: field it will try and autocomplete the name based on your friendslist. You can also type names not on your friendlist. To avoid typing mistakes, it is advices to go first to their profile and click the send me a message link which will automatically fill in the name into the field to avoid sending the message to the wrong person or profile. Especially pay attention to underscores as these are the most common made mistakes when there are more then one underscore used in the name. The subject you can fill in anything you heart contents, but just like an email it helps to mention the topic of the message here. Lastly there is the message field you can enter the message you want to get across. At the bottom there is a checkmark field to move the message also into your sent items folder, if unchecked the message will not be visible in your own folders anymore. Sending messages costs ® 0.10 per message, and this fee is waived if you are friends with the receiver. Once everything is in order you can send the message. Email Preferences While very confusing this name is wrong as it has nothing to do with emails, rather messages on the message system. In this section you can set options regarding the message system. It is highly recommended to leave these at default in order to not miss any messages. ''*Messages under the social center messages, can be viewed by clicking on ''[ web.social.basic.customize ] Bulletins Here you can create new bulletins, start by typing a subject in the form box. Clicking this will extend the bulletin page and you can enter the message send. The subject line is what will be displayed on the widget and this page. Once this is submitted it will be advertised in your bulletin feed. It is totally posible to display html coding in the bulletin to send a more aestetically appealing bulletin. Below the creation of bulletins you can find the search box where you can search on keywords or profile names. Searching keywords searches through the bulletins content. Below this is bulletins you received usually displaying the profile name and subject line of their bulletin. Clicking the subject line will bring you to their bulletin. This is the same feed that is displayed in the widget on the home page. Bulletin Settings This tab only shows up if you are currently on the bulletin tab described in the previous section. Here you can create a list of hidden friends or unhide them if you do not longer wish this to be the case. Category:Social Center